1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) module fixing device for a portable communication device. More particularly, the present invention relates to arrangement of an LCD device in a portable communication module that is an improvement over the conventional assembly groove.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, “a portable communication device” refers to a device which performs functions that typically include wireless communication between the user and another person. Portable communication devices include HHP, CT-2, cellular phones, digital phones, PCSs, PDAs, etc. Wireless terminals are often classified into bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals, folder-type terminals, sliding-type terminals, and pop up-type terminals according to their appearance. Portable communication devices essentially include an antenna device, a data input/output device, and a data transmitting/receiving device. Further, the data input/output device typically uses an LCD for a display.
Further, the number of users using a portable communication device has dramatically increased so that most people now own a portable communication device. Initially, portable communication devices provided only a voice service for basic telephone calls. However, recent devices have emerged that are capable of providing functions such as listening the radio, reproducing MP3, watching a moving image, a remote control, or the like.
Further, such recent portable communication devices have satisfied consumer demands for more compactness and slimness. Therefore, the industry emphasis has been to seek ways to improve upon slimming the thickness of such portable communication devices while maintaining or improving its functions, as customer demand in this area for such improvements has not slowed. In order to achieve the slimness of the portable communication device, a display unit of the communication device should also be slim.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional display unit includes a housing 2, a window 3 for display, and an LCD module 4.
As also shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the housing 2 additionally includes a conventional fixing device 5 for fixing the components of the display unit in order to prevent the known problem wherein the LCD module 4 pushes out the window 3 and protrudes therefrom due to, for example the user accidentally dropping the communication device 1 and/or a high-temperature and high-humidity environment that make the LCD more likely to protrude from the window 3.
Still referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in the conventional fixing device 5, an assembly groove 4a formed on an outer edge of the LCD module 4 is assembled with a latching member made of a metal material, and the latching member is latched to a latching rib 2a formed on the housing 2 so as to fix the LCD module 4.
The conventional fixing device 5 of the LCD module should be manufactured with an additional molding in order to be mounted on the LCD module 4 and should also be made of the metal material in order to prevent it from breakage.
However, the fixing device should include the assembly groove 4a that is formed on the LCD module in order to be mounted on the LCD module, which causes the problem of interference of making the LCD module slim.
Furthermore, if the assembly groove 4a is not formed on the LCD module for making the LCD module slim, the fixing device cannot be mounted thereon.
Further, the conventional fixing device that is manufactured with a molding for making the LCD module compact and slim has increased manufacturing costs.
In order to solve the problems described above, as shown in FIGS. 3 to 5, if a protrusion 6 is made of the material such as synthetic resins, and is injection formed on an outer circumference of the LCD module 4, the LCD module 4 will be easily broken and separated when the product is dropped, as will occur from time to time during normal use.